Starcrossed
by Fading Letters
Summary: Under the stars we make promises that we can keep. Amy/River. One-Shot. Quite possibly a bit OOC and rather unconventional. Sorry about that. Extremely cheesy, I am afraid.


**Author's Notes:** Ficlet. AU. Character's aren't mine. Quite possibly a lot bit OOC. Sorry about that. Extremely cheesy, I am afraid. And yes, somewhat unconventional.

* * *

He convinces her not to kiss him anymore. He can be very convincing. If only she weren't so stubborn. If only he were better at distracting her. Oh, but she is brilliant. She is pretty much distracting herself now.

"Doctor, who exactly is she?"

"Who is who?" He fiddled around on the console, wondering what those other buttons were able to do.

"River Song. Who is she?" He could almost the question she was actually asking. Again._ Is she your wife?_

"She's not my wife."

"I know that."

"You know that? Why did you ask then?" Oh, he knew he wasn't making sense to her. But maybe it would stop her from thinking about it. There was just something that struck him as odd about this whole situation.

"I didn't. I want to know _who _she is."

"River Song is…" He stopped to think. Who was she? He didn't know either. But something was odd about this situation, about Amelia Pond asking him questions about River Song.

DW DW DW DW DW

Weeks later they are walking on a purple planet when she speaks of River again.

"Doctor, how do you know her?"

"Know whom?" He stops, dreading her answer.

"River Song. How do you know her?" When she notices that he isn't walking beside her anymore she turns around, frowning and flicking her hair.

"We… we first met in a library. Had a run-in with the Vashta Nerada, you know. I told you about those. She was there with a team of – well, doesn't matter. She was there and that's how we met." He stops himself from telling Amy more than she needs to know. He just isn't sure if it would do any good to tell her what had happened. To tell her what River had told him. Amy would only ask more questions, would only be more insistent to know more about River.

DW DW DW DW DW

She doesn't talk of River again until much much later. Something has changed within her. Oh, any normal – well, as normal as can be in a universe full of aliens – being would say that there is nothing wrong with her. And there isn't. She is just as Amelia Pond-ish as she had been the day they first met. But, oh, he knows something is different. He can almost smell it. She's changed. When she's alone in her room she spends hours thinking and pondering to the point of brooding until she falls asleep. She's subdued when left alone, wondering about the wonders of the universe, tinkering away on fantastical imaginations in her mind.

She's the same and then again she isn't. And he knows this just has something to do with River Song when she asks him to make a trip to the 51st century.

DW DW DW DW DW

He lets her wander off on her own. He's not a fan of this idea but the TARDIS won't stop bugging him about leaving her alone, giving her the opportunity to find herself again.

He should have known that the TARDIS had it all figured out. Typical. And the only one who didn't know was he, the Doctor. But now he is observing them. Amelia Pond and River Song.

He tells himself that he's doing it for her own good, but the TARDIS reminds him that he is a nosy Time Lord with too much time on his hands. She lets him watch his companion anyway.

_They are almost crying with joy when they meet. They hug and hug and don't let go. They're so unspeakably happy to see each other that it scares them to ever be without the other.  
_

The TARDIS won't let him see everything but he isn't called a genius for nothing. He has a strong feeling of what's going on between the two women. They're kissing and hugging and kissing some more. He knew it. He's known that something is going on between them since the moment they said goodbye to River after the crash of the Byzantium, but he had tried to ignore it. Something had told him not to notice it. The TARDIS probably, mindful girl that she is.

But now he sees the whole story. He sees them flirt and laugh and enjoy each other's company and it makes him smile (all the while pretending that there is nothing creepy about staring at the monitor for hours upon hours, spying on his companion).

"_I want to stay here," Amy says to River, lying in her arms, a position more comfortable with this strange woman who was nothing more than an acquaintance to her than it had ever been with Rory. For a split second she felt regret and guilt. He didn't deserve her, didn't deserve her falling out of love with him._

_"I want you to stay here," River replies, planting a soft kiss on Amy's hair. "But you can't." She continues stroking Amy's arms, trying to fill her with the love that has taken place in her heart the moment she had seen Amy._

_"Why not?"  
_

The Doctor is tempted to shut off the screen but the TARDIS takes over his brain. He is meant to see this. He is meant to watch Amy. So he watches and listens. River explains why they cannot stay together. Amy nods in understanding. The screen displays only a blurry _something_. Apparently, they kiss and hug and kiss some more.

"_We're starcrossed lovers, aren't we?" The way Amy says it is half sad and half funny. She's crying and giggling and kissing River again, smoothing her hands over River's face, then her shoulders, her arms, anything she can grab; she wants to stay._

_"I daresay we are. But we will meet again, Amy. I promise you. We will have enough time to be together, to stay with each other, to love each other. It is not our time yet and until it is there will be an end to every encounter between us. But I promise you, Amy, we __will__ have our time. We will meet again and again and again and at one point we will be together for good. I love you, Amy."_

_It's the strangest thing that's ever happened to Amelia Pond. Oh, there were strange things; the crack in the wall, the Daleks, the Weeping Angels that still give her nightmares. But this thing is the strangest of all. River only just met her for the very first time in her timeline and already she speaks of love._

_And if fills Amy's heart so much, she thinks it's going to burst. She's filled with excitement and anticipation, with joy and a tiny wink of sadness, but mostly she is filled with love. She knows what she has to do. "I will think of you every day, River Song. I'll think of you when I look at the stars and the universe, knowing that you are waiting for me, knowing you are looking at the same stars, the same universe. I'll come back, River. I promise."  
_

He turns off the monitor, this time the TARDIS does not interfere. He has a feeling that Amy will sleep better now, that she will do less pondering and more enjoying. When she comes back into the TARDIS she smiles and almost dances towards him. She's back again, knowing that whatever she is going to do in the future while waiting for the one day that she's going to be with River again, it doesn't matter. She's going to have fun and live her life the way she promised to River until they meet again and again and again.

DW DW DW DW DW

The Doctor watches over her every day. Sometimes they take trips to Earth and she wants to stay there for a while but he never forgets that it is his job to watch over her. His encounters with River make more sense now. She's not his wife, not an incarnation of himself, she's nothing quite so daunting. She's his companion's future – and thus also his, because even though unspoken he knows what River asks of him – and when he looks at Amelia Jessica Pond from Leadworth he knows that he would do anything to make this little human happy.

**END.**


End file.
